Jenny and Sheldon: Continuum
by SheldonOswaldLee
Summary: After the adventure in Realisations Jenny finally discoveres her love for Sheldon, and now? Read how the story from Realisations continuues! Realisations: Part 2 *Chapter two now online*
1. Happy End?

Chapter One: Happy End?

The next Day (one day after the last chapter of Realisations):

Sheldon awake in his bed, was everythink a bad dream? He asked himself, looking arount; NO! If that stuff was only a dream, it wouldn't hurt so much.

Whait, there is somenone in my room he thought, looking direktly to the shadow of a person. As he looked strait to it she comes out of the shadows, it was Jenny, the only real one!

"I think we neet to talk?!" she said half asking.

"About what exaktly?" Sheldon asked a little confused.

"Us both, of corse!" Jenny answered, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Us? There is no US!" Sheldon explains.

"But .." jenny startes, when Sheldon cut her off; "No buts Jenn, I lied to you; about the Silver Shell, that's realy me! It was a big mistake, but I made it!"

"I already know, I've read the letter on your desk!" Jenny said.

"So you don't came because you localized the Cluster Fleet?!" Sheldon wanted to know.

"No, I came for you!" Jenny starts again "I finally realised that you where right and that you are the one and only true knight in the shining armour, for me, even without the Silver Shell armor!" she explains, as she grabs his hand.

Sheldons eyes start to fill with tears; "Do you realy mean that?" he wanted to know; "do you realy think that about me?!"

"Yes!" she said "yes, I finally discovered what truly is true love, that it's ways beound popularity and that you're the one that I'm truly in love with. On you I can count the most, whenever I need you, you're right there, with that stupid goofy smile, I just could die for! It's a new feeling, I want to feel every day in my whole life, I just want to be with you … forever! You're risking your life, just to save me, you did all kings of nice and sweet thinks, a girl just could dream of and I finally realised that I feel the same for you that you already feel for me. You are my one and only spoken twin-soul, and when that's not love, than nothing realy is!" she said stronger than ever before Sheldon just noticed, as he starts to snivel.

"Sfn.. so … you .. you finally waite me to reawake, just to tell me that …?" he wantet to know.

"Sure, I just would've wait a century, if that would've been nessesary!" she said smilingly, but I just wanted to know some very important question; can you love a idiot?"

"Love a what? What are you talking about?" Sheldon wanted to know.

"About me, I just acted like an idiot, to you, wehen you just wanted to be gentle and sweet!" she explains.

"No, I mean yeah, I'll always love you and you never will be an idiot to me, I just could've understand if you had denied me forever!" he explaines, pushing his face right next to hers.

"But then I realy whould've been stupid, just like a real idiot!" she said smilingle leaning direktly forward to kiss her sweatheard.

Sheldon also leaned in, feeling her touching his neck with her hands and driving through his headhair. He just didn't move, or breath until an inner vice tells him don't to be so shy! Now he was in heaven, driving his hands over Jennys beautiful face, and to her hair – (she's wearing her exoskin)- it feels like silicone (what it already was, but a battleproofed version) and her hair he was driving his fingers through was actually just synthetic. But he didn't cound on that, for him it was heavenly, like everything of her 6 feet 6 body, from her small but beautiful B cup size to her wunderful foots, right back to her magnificent face!

"Say Shell, whould you'be actually realy destroied the whole earth for me, like you said on Vexus ship?" Jenny asked concentrated on the answer.

"If it would be the only way to save you, or protect you from harm …" Sheldon paused a mometn to think about it " … the answer is yes, I would. That's why I'm non real hero, but an egoist! The Silver Shell was real just a armor suit, not more!"

" NO, you just save many humans, even, when I'm not ther with the Silver Shell and your strong protecting wish of my well-being, even when you have to harm other is why your ma hero, and I actually know you never could hurt a good guy" she paused a moment " and I'm actually very glad your fine." Jenny said, after scanning his injuries "Would you go out with me tonight?" she wanted to know, while Sheldon fainted from the words.

"Hey" Jenny shakes her true love, until he wakes up again "Huh?" Sheldon asked.

"Would you go out with me tonight?" Jenny asked again, with the most beautifull smile she had ever managed in her life!

Sheldon smiled right from one ear to the other "S … Ssu … Sure!" he just get out.

"Great!" Jenny screamed happily out "wanne come with me to my mom? I just have to help her a little!" she questioned.

"I'll follow you a little later Jenn, I just have to prepare some thinks to make sure you'll naver forget our first official Date!" Sheldon said happily.

"Of corse!" Jenny said smiling "Buy Shel, till then!" she said, hovering all the way home, sure she had become the most nice, gentle and sweet gentleman and her knight in the shining amour she could ever get! Meanwhile Sheldon managed some stuff for the most important date in his life.

Autors node: So what will their first real date be like? Find aut in the next chapters!


	2. Rendevous

Chapter II: Rendevous!

It was getting evening in Tremorton and a shadow was running trough the city!

It was Sheldon, on his way to his first official date with Jenny. He was running at his limit, when he fall over his own feeds.

He fast gets up, cheket his new Dresscode and runs forward right to Jenny's home.

Befor he rings the bell, he just checked up his outfit one last time, he looks perfectly (like he looks in: Agend 00Sheldon)!

Mrs Wakeman openes the door with a happy smile; "Welcome Sheldon, please come in!" befor she calls her daughter; "Jenny, I think here is a little gentleman, who just can't wait to see you!"

Hen she comes downstairs, in an amazingly blue dress, that fits perfectly, she looked like an angel (even more then ever) to Sheldon.

"My fair lady" said sheldon, as he offers her one hand to guide her to their rondevous.

They travel trough the city, even Sheldon knowing where to go to.

As they arrived at Tony's Vista Bella (seen in: The Price of Love) a waiter walked up and asked; "And what would this lovely couple like to eat?" after he guides them to a table with candle light. Sheldon hands Jenny her chair as she sits down.

"I would like a Fried Pickle Anchovie Peanut Butter Jelly Sandwich and this beautyful girl would like to have some salat with extra, extra olive oil in a bowl please." Sheldon ordered.

"Your orders will be here soon!" the waiter said while he was walking off.

"So what do you have in mind for this whole evening Sheldy?" Jenny asked.

"It's a surprise, just trust me!" Sheldon said after he blinked to her and smiled his typical goofy smile.

Autors note: Yes, what does Sheldon have in mind for the whole evening? Find out in the next chapters!


End file.
